Charles Brick
Charles Brick is a staff writer for the NCRPR, and was the lead writer for The Adventures of Marty and Stu, and was considered to be the man in charge of the project by NCRPR despite his sometimes adversarial relationship with fellow writers on the show. He is a veteran of the NCR-Brotherhood War, and considered to be a prominent Neo-Carlsonite. Background The Brick family are respected ranchers who live outside Shady Sands, known for a tradition of service in the NCR Army. Charles was born in his family's ranch house, and would continue his family's tradition upon reaching adulthood, serving as a Second Lieutenant in the 10th Battalion for a portion of the NCR-Brotherhood War. While deployed he created a newspaper for his Company, and wrote carefully crafted letters to the press; hobbies that drew the attention of the nascent NCRPR who recruited him directly out of the army. Initially, he served as part of a small pool of writers responsible for cranking out NCR propaganda intended for troop morale, but he persuaded his superiors to let him craft "on message," entertainment to subtly influence a wider audience. Military Service After his officer's education and AIT, Charles received his commission and was assigned to the 10th Battalion. His unit was stationed outside the Den, where the Brotherhood was known to have an outpost, in order to observe it and the routes north for the possible entry of Brotherhood forces from outside the region. There was very little in the way of combat during this time, other than a brief skirmish outside the town that saw NCR forces withdraw back to their camp (it was hardly noteworthy: no casualties on the Brotherhood side and only a single laser burn on the NCR side). It was during this relatively quiet period of time that Charles had plenty of time to type up articles for a newspaper he and a few colleagues in the 10th were working on. Towards the end of his deployment, the Brotherhood staged a night time raid on his camp, leading to many NCR casualties. Charles Brick managed to ambush a Paladin with a trap, causing him to fall into the latrines where he drowned after Charles pushed the camp garbage on top of him. As this Paladin was carrying a Gatling Laser which was now out of play, the NCR forces were able to retreat without having such overwhelming fire to their backs. For his quick thinking, Charles received a commendation. Recruitment into the NCRPR The newly formed NCRPR had a department dedicated to combing all news flowing in the republic for anything that could be latched onto for propaganda purposes. The specifics of Charles' citation were briefly considered, thanks to the surreal hilariousness of drowning a Paladin in shit, but it was considered to be in poor taste and ultimately rejected. Part of the routine examination process revealed Brick's involvement with the 10th Battalion newspaper, and it was discovered that he was a proficient writer. Inquiries were made, paperwork was filed, and Charles was offered the opportunity for an honorable discharge and immediate transfer to the NCRPR. He readily accepted, having no desire to be turned into a pile of laser ash. Politics Charles idolizes figures like President Tandi and the legendary Stranger from Vault 13, but he has a largely pessimistic view of the "unwashed masses." In his view, the Republic requires more people of vision, and more qualified people to help reclaim the heights of culture and science from before the Great War, and to exceed them. If this means accepting asylum seekers from the Enclave, the Brotherhood, and other sources, so be it. He is willing to forgive their crimes against the Republic because generally, they've mostly killed easily replaced bumpkins and troglodytes. On the other hand, those who wont play ball with the Republic must be crushed, and so he supports the destruction of loyal Brotherhood and Enclave forces, and is largely skeptical of the Followers of the Apocalypse. category:New California Republic